Aicitian Voon
"How do Murlocks breed?"-Aicitian, Cutting open a Wild Murlock. Aicitian a aged man who served in the late 2nd war as a Militia, and then became a Fel Human. A exile of a Group called the Sky Striders for being a Fel Human. Now the Leader of the Eeni'ru (Any-Roo). Description Aicitian usually wears his armor everywhere even in Formal places. He keeps his gray hair clean cut and short so it doesn't interact with his fighting. He has the "Kijurn Militia" Tattoo on his back which is in the shape of a Spiraled dragon, which peaks over his shoulders. He is battle hardened with three large scars across his left shoulder which disrupts the tattoo making it look weathered. His stomach is pushed in and his chest pushed out which looks like he is sucking in to impress people, which most women get the wrong idea. His legs are muscular and very stable for running away or running into battle. Current Aicitian wears demonic clothes to match his identity, he has horns sprouting from his head. He has also gained strength from the Fel energies and he is hunched over, his arms had grew and his eyes now glow a Greenish color. His body had worn from the strain making him look like a undead and easily fit in if he didn't have horns, his tattoo is weathered but can still be seen quite well. He has grown claws and bare bone is shown on his left arm. Also on his left arm are large bite marks which tremble with Fel energies, his feet have also grown claws like the undead (Probably another Fel Feature). His Left arm all the way up to his neck is filled with numerous green veins from the bite upwards, which have all pop out atleast 3mm from his skin. His jaw has dropped about 3cm from where it was before, his teeth has sharpened almost as sharp as a blade. He has sprouted demonic wings from his back and uses them to fly across bodies of water. He has grown 7 inches from his last transformation and his skin is starting to turn into a leathery hard skin. Personality Aicitian is a proud man and curtain that the Alliance will rise to the very top of everything. He hates the Orcs, for what he had seen in his service to the Alliance was not pretty and he swore that he would never befriend a Orc. He is nice to most races and tries not to pick a fight with anyone. Current Aicitian looks young but acts old, he might not look as well the best but don't judge a book by it's cover. He isn't very Talkative due to keeping out of large crowds and long Conversations about life and how well you've been. etc. He rather keeps to his studies in his quarters in Dalaran. He acts kindly to all races but most do not return the favor to him, another reason why he avoids conversation. He is very Intellectual since the Ascension and has a liking to other Scholars and Magic users. And have come to a curtain liking to Blood elves for they have become similar because of their thirst for magic. As he is a leader of the Eeni'ru he has now gained many leadership skills from his travels and has also learned not to trust many people. History Born before Durnholde keep was Plundered, Aicitian was a abnormal child with dreams of becoming a Master Alchemist. Obviously those dreams were crushed when his family listed him in the Kijurn Militia in the Second war. He became very fond of the blade, and became a Master at that instead. The Kijurn Militia became his family until it was destroyed by a large Party or Dragonmaw Raiders, Aicitian and his friend Rungo barely survived the attack. In the third war he went on the ship with Admiral Proudmoore as a Deckhand and sailed with the Kul'tiras to Kalimdor. He then served as a Kul'tiras footman in the Battle for mount Hyjal, he killed only the undead. In a close call combat he was nearly crushed by a On-coming Infernal hurled from the sky. After he finished his service to the Alliance he went back to Stormwind where he had settled down until he became thirsty for more battle. Currently he had joined a Organisation called the Sky Striders and is Adventuring with his old friend Rungo. Ascension Aicitian always had the craving of knowledge but this time he felt like studying the Satyr in Felwood, he and an Elf called Aldanorith set off to study the Fel creatures that lurked around northern Kalimdor. First appearing at Felpaw Camp, they started to study the acts and looks of the Fel Furbolg. Soon after learning all they could about the Fel energies they started to leave the Area, yet Aicitian was attacked by a Shaman soon to be bitten on the arm, taking in the Fel energies. His body shattered and the pain was so intense it knocked him out, luckily Aldanorith had holy powers which his wound re-acted. As they continued to travel they thought nothing of the swollen bite on his arm. Soon it started to take him, his body soon became so strained to keep these energies out that he gave in and they soon consumed him. His whole body changed and he started to ascend into a demon, or a Fel human. His brain started to mesh as he felt the everlasting thirst for power and demonic energies only to loose his knowledge with a blade and be replaced with the knowledge of the Demonic Arts. But the strain had killed him and he became classified as a undead unfortunately loosing some of his memories and also being replaced with the memories of the Furbolg who bit him. Instead of becoming insane like most people that Ascend, it was classified as a Lesser Ascension and he had still the knowledge that he did before. Soon he started to study why he had became Fel and why he now has the Memories of the Furbolg he was bitten by. Unfortunately he was Banished from the Sky striders for becoming a Fel. The Eeni'ru His documents of how he became a Eeni'ru are located here: The Eeni'ru